


pillows & covers

by bleuest



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuest/pseuds/bleuest
Summary: an afternoon of izaya being the annoyingly evasive flea he is, even with shizuo in the room. even after he's said what he wanted to say. and shizuo, that beast, just doesn't seem to get it, even though he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be 100 words but a kitten won't pop up and izaya was being a li'l shit and shizuo got all horny so it's somehow over 17x longer than i meant it to be
> 
> please enjoy

“I've always loved you, you know.”

Words were tenderly whispered into blond strands.

The monster beneath him squirmed. “Stop it with the lies,” he grumbled.

The customary smirk hanging off Izaya’s lips fell. “I'm not.” He tightened the fingers against Shizuo’s scalp, causing him to grunt. “You should know that I don't lie about ... about these sort of things.”

Shizuo snorted. “I wouldn't put anything past you.”

The man holding Shizuo's head in his lap let his own fall back on the pillows against the bed's headboard. A sigh left his mouth as he kicked against the covers. “How can I ever make you understand?”

“Understand what?” Shizuo's eyes rolled backwards to try and meet Izaya's.

Izaya snapped his head forward. “Never mind, I forgot.”

“Forgot what.”

His smirk returned. “Careful, Shizu-chan. You're starting to sound like a parrot there.”

A frown. “Tch, avoiding me again. Just like a flea. And you wonder why I can't understand you. It's because—”

Lips met his, effectively cutting off his words. Izaya pulled back to watch Shizuo blink, heavy-lidded. He did so a few more times before growling and grabbed Izaya's shoulders, using them as an anchor to pull himself upright before retaliating with his own lips.

Wet but chaste kisses were exchanged, soft sighs occasionally escaping. Izaya draped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, making himself comfortable on his lap. Stray hands wandered beneath shirts, and a shudder or two could be heard.

After a few minutes, they wordlessly stopped. Izaya set his forehead on the crook of Shizuo's neck and let out a soft chuckle.

“What is it?” Shizuo's voice still retained some huskiness.

“You wanted to know what I forgot, didn't you?” Izaya's mumbles vibrated through Shizuo's chest.

“Huh? Are you still going on about that?” Irritation began to creep into his temper. As if sensing that, Izaya's hands, previously resting loosely on Shizuo's back gently massaged upwards to his shoulders. Shizuo relaxed.

“Well? Do you still want to know?” Izaya shifted, now speaking the words to his monster's collarbone.

Shizuo shrugged. “I guess, if you wanna tell me. Or whatever.”

“You're no fun, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya began nibbling Shizuo's neck. His hands were still stroking Shizuo's back and Shizuo rested his head on the headboard, content. The mild curiosity he felt incited by Izaya's teasing faded into the back of his mind and he let his eyelids droop to the sensation of his flea's little licks and nips and the pressure on his back. That is, until he felt a particularly sharp bite and claws digging into his skin.

Shizuo's eyes flew open. He glared at a pouting Izaya. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Shizu-chan's not paying attention to me at all,” Izaya whined.

“You weren't even saying anything.” Shizuo retorted irritatedly. “Is it still about that thing?”

“What thing?” Izaya asked from beneath his eyelashes. He blinked twice.

Shizuo looked away. No flea had the right to look so goddamn pretty.

“That thing...” He furrowed his eyebrows. _What was it again?_ “The thing you forgot.”

“Oh, that!” Izaya bounced on his knees. Nothing about his smile was innocent. “Why, Shizu-chan, how kind of you to remind me!”

“Stupid lying louse,” Shizuo grumbled.

“Well,” he drawled the word out. Izaya stuck a finger on his chin in mock-thought. “If Shizu-chan really wants to know, I suppose I can tell him.”

“I don't,” Shizuo said immediately. “I don't, not really, but you're being really annoying as usual so go ahead.”

“Now that's just mean, Shizu-chan. I'm not forcing you to do anything, you know. If you don't want to know, you can always just stuff some fingers in your ears while I say—umf!”

Shizuo had all but shoved their faces together. “Shizu—umf!” Izaya's attempts in talking went foiled twice.

Shizuo lowered Izaya on his back, still holding an arm between his shoulders and the bed. “I should've just told you to shut up ages ago.”

A smirk blossomed. “That's right, Shizu—ngh!” A moan escaped the lips that just never seemed to shut up. Shizuo withdrew to chuckle, sending vibrations through Izaya's lips. He shuddered. A smirk of his own spread through the corner of Shizuo's mouth.

Izaya drew back even further and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared. “Stop doing that, Shizu—” A soft intake of breath echoed in the room as Shizuo expertly ground his hips down once more.

“See,” Izaya breathed in between the kisses, “this is what I,” he inhaled sharply as he felt a hand grope his ass, “what I... I meant.”

“Hmm?” He couldn't care less about what the shitty flea was saying.

Face bright scarlet and out of breath, Izaya finally managed to hold Shizuo at an arm's length. Shizuo didn't seem to mind, as his predatory gaze roamed over Izaya's body before settling on his face. _So pretty..._

“Let me finish what I was say— _ah!_ ”

Shizuo had his wrists pinned to the mattress, and teeth sunk into the side of his neck. He sucked relentlessly, heedless of the sensual moans his flea was emitting.

“You protozoan...” Izaya breathed. “This is exactl—” His words turned into whimpers midway.

“I told you to shut up,” Shizuo growled lowly. Izaya shuddered. He breathlessly attempted a smirk. “Yeah? Well you don't get to tell me what to do, Shizu— _fuck!_ ”

Shizuo's hand had sneaked into Izaya's sweatpants and was deftly stroking his hardness. Another arm reached sideways for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He shoved away the bundle of covers in the way. They fell with a loud thump. “I don't get to tell you to what?”

“Shizu-chan's a bully,” Izaya rasped, trying to regain his breathing. Which was a rather difficult task, considering he had his dick between a very eager monster's fingers. He reached forwards to tug down Shizuo's own pants and boxers to reveal a matching arousal.

“Yeah?” Shizuo roughly stroked Izaya, the action inciting another string of whimpers from the flea. “It's your own fault, and you know it.”

“Blaming others is no good, Shizu—umf!” Shizuo mashed their lips together again, his tongue quickly seeking ground in Izaya's mouth. Izaya let his mouth be explored and gave a firm stroke over Shizuo's member.

A low groan overrode harsh breathing. “Shizu-chan, stop, I—” Izaya bit Shizuo's tongue to muffle his scream. Shizuo muttered a curse as his lube-coated finger inched into Izaya’s backside.

Izaya tensed as the first knuckle went in. “Okay?” Shizuo asked against his ear. Izaya shivered. “F-Fine, just hurry up.”

Acknowledging the request, Shizuo shoved another finger in, receiving a loud open-mouthed moan for his efforts. “Shizu—Shizu-chan…” Fingers blindly groped the air as Izaya tried to search for Shizuo’s arousal, but met a hand instead. It was sticky, but Izaya held onto it tightly.

“Shh, stay still.”

The fingers thrusted in and out. Izaya squirmed impatiently. “Get on with it, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo lowered his lips to Izaya’s for a quick nibble before smirking and turning sideways to whisper into his ears. “As you wish.”

With one quick and harsh thrust, Shizuo pushed himself in. After a few moments, Izaya struggled against Shizuo’s unrelenting hold, who was panting roughly in his attempt to keep still and not hurt his lover.

“M-Move,” Izaya plaintively whimpered.

Shizuo nipped his earlobe. “If you say so,” he said as he held on the mattress and pulled himself back a bit only to slam back in.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya gasped, fingers scrambling to gain a hold on Shizuo’s shoulders. “Shizu-cha— _ahn!_ ”

“What is it?” Shizuo grunted as he fought to keep a steady pace.

“I—“ A pleasured scream tore out of his throat as he felt Shizuo hit him in that spot. “I love you, Shizu—“ Shizuo reclaimed his lips once more.

“I love you,” Izaya said feverishly, his nails scraping Shizuo’s back. “I love you so much, you protozoan.”

In response, Shizuo returned his attention to Izaya’s cock. His hand wrapped around Izaya’s length and started pumping it in time. Izaya instinctively buckled closer. “More,” he whimpered.

“Fuck,” Shizuo grunted. “You’re so—“ Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by Izaya’s loud cry as Shizuo’s pace increased, overwhelming him with pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” Izaya’s breath hitched. “Shizuo, I love you. Shizuo, I—“ Another scream sounded as Shizuo thrusted once, twice, thrice against his prostate. Izaya came in spurts, white coating his stomach and Shizuo’s hands. Arms latching around Shizuo’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss, Shizuo felt himself come and groaned in satisfaction into Izaya’s mouth. Shizuo rolled sideways as to not crush Izaya, who was still clinging to his neck.

They lay silently in the afterglow, chests stilling as their breathing returned to a normal rate. Shizuo wordlessly pulled himself out. Izaya tightened his hold around Shizuo’s neck, but quickly relaxed it when the latter made no move to pull away.

“A beast wouldn’t understand words, ne. I forgot. Though fucking is an entirely different story.” Izaya’s hair clung to the sweat on Shizuo’s chest. Shizuo’s fingers came down to ruffle Izaya’s hair.

A low rumble of laughter echoed in Shizuo’s chest. “Is the flea sulking?” He shifted and gently tilted Izaya’s head so that he could see his face.

Raven strands stuck to skin shining with sweat, flushed cheeks, a smile playing on the corner of swollen lips painted a picture of one hell of a satisfied flea. Yet the utterly soft look in his eyes framed by those thick eyelashes wasn’t what Shizuo had been expecting, and the sight took his breath away.

“I love you.”

Shizuo stilled, breath still caught in his throat. “That wasn’t what I asked.” He looked away and buried his face into the pillows, feeling another blush creeping up his cheeks.

A soft, soft laugh. Fingers caught a side of his face and turned it to face straight at Izaya’s eyes. Izaya reached up to peck an innocent kiss on his lips. His other hand came up to hold the other side of Shizuo’s face.

“I love you,” Izaya said, still with that upwards tilt on his lips, and the soft, entrancing look in his eyes. “I always have.”

“I know,” Shizuo finally replied with a rushed exhale. "You don't have to say it so many times." He closed his eyes as he felt lips on his once more. _I know now._

And: “Me too,” was shyly muttered. There was a hitch of breathing on the other end, and a shaky exhale.

"Of course you do."

Both smiled into the kiss.


End file.
